


Picture Perfect

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey likes taking pictures of Gogo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

Honey Lemon liked to take pictures of everything. The coffee she had just ordered, some of her latest experiments that resulted in bright colors, which almost always looked like a blurry cloud, she especially liked taking pictures of her friends. Though her favorite thing to photograph had to be Gogo.

She wasn’t sure what it was about Gogo, but no matter what, the girl couldn’t take a bad picture. Honey had taken dozens of candid photos of her friend, and all of them turned out fantastically. Even when the engineer was sweaty and ‘gross’ from working on her bike all day, she looked like she could’ve been in a fitness magazine. Not that Gogo ever cared, though. All she ever did was grunt about ‘cameras being in her face’ as she tossed another wheel in her bin.

It was another late night in the lab, everyone was tired and working on their own projects, or napping in a comfortable chair in Fred’s case. Honey was packing away her notes and putting her beakers away by then, she and Wasabi had morning classes on Thursdays, unlike Gogo, who didn’t have anything until three in the afternoon. Honey wasn’t sure whether if she was jealous or not, on the one hand, Gogo didn’t have to wake up at six in the morning, on the other hand, wasn’t it better to get classes over with sooner? Honey found herself on either side of the argument depending on the time of day.

“Heading home?” Wasabi asked from his work station.

“Soon, you?” Honey took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose before looking at her friend.

“I was just about to leave.” Wasabi grabbed his keys off his work table and smiled. “Want a ride?”

“Thanks, but I have some more cleaning up to do.” Honey replied with a smile. Of course Wasabi would understand. “You go ahead.”

“Okay then, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Wasabi shrugged and walked over to where Fred was snoozing, shaking him awake. “Hey, need a ride home?”

Fred jumped to his feet and shouted about alien robots before running out the double doors.

“I guess that’s a yes.” Wasabi sighed as he followed Fred. “Bye Honey, see ya Gogo.”

Gogo gave Wasabi a half assed wave and a small grunt, not even looking up from her bike.

Honey smiled at Wasabi as he left before turning and putting some more of her beakers away. She turned around half a minute later when she heard an angry shout and the familiar sound of a wheel being thrown into a bin. With a sigh, Honey turned and saw Gogo glaring at her bike with her arms crossed.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Honey snapped a photo of Gogo, smiling a little when Gogo looked up. Gogo’s cheeks were slightly pink from having her photo taken, as well as her most recent disappointment probably. Honey knew too well what it felt like to have an experiment fail.

“I think I’ve sucked enough for today.” Gogo sighed, mostly to herself as she shoved her tools back into her tool box and blew a bubble. “Hey,” Gogo turned and looked at Honey. “I’m heading out. Wanna help me shut down the nerd lab, or...?”

Honey laughed and nodded, shutting off all the lights in her station.

“And don’t post that picture either.” Gogo continued as she tossed her jacket on.

“You saw that?”

“Your flash was on.”

 

* * *

They were crashing at Wasabi’s on a Friday night, watching some stupid action movie that Fred had picked out. Or at least Fred and Wasabi were watching, Gogo was entertaining herself by moving everything in Wasabi’s apartment exactly three centimeters to the left and Honey was watching her do it. She knew in the back of her mind that if Wasabi found out that she just let Gogo ‘compromise the sanctity of his home’ she’d never hear the end of it. Thank god that movie was so captivating.

 

Gogo seemed to notice Honey’s eyes on her and sent her a smirk, almost daring her to tell, as she pushed the clock on one of Wasabi’s shelves to the right. Honey was sure that Gogo even went out of her way to make the clock look crooked. It was bait so that Wasabi would take notice.

Honey chuckled as Gogo flopped back onto the chair that she had recently vacated. She crossed her arms and glared at the TV screen, watching for a minute or two before making a snide comment about the movie’s special effects. Honey discreetly took a picture of Gogo glowering at the screen and smiled at the screen. Another perfect candid.

Gogo turned and rolled her eyes at Honey before blowing another bubble and flipping off Honey’s phone. That picture would definitely be posted.

 

* * *

 

Honey liked to look through her pictures, not to weed out the good from the bad, Honey never took bad pictures of anything, she just liked to look at them. She liked the nostalgic feeling she got when she saw the first selfie she took outside the ‘nerd lab’ or the joy that swelled in her chest when she got Fred to take a video of one of her favorite chemical reaction. She especially loved how her heart started to beat faster whenever she saw a picture of Gogo, whether it be in a group shot at the cafe, or a candid, Honey couldn’t help but feel excited.

She liked the way that Gogo looked. Her beautiful face and her toned muscles, even in pictures, Honey could see them flexing as she worked on her bike. Honey loved that she captured these moments, even if Gogo didn’t care for it. Though, the engineer had never told Honey not to take them, just not to post them online.

“Hey, Honey!” Gogo called from down the hall of the science building.

Honey stopped and smiled at Gogo, offering a wave as the shorter girl walked toward her. Gogo was the fastest walker that Honey had ever met, her slow was any normal person’s fast. With a smiled, Honey wrapped her arms around Gogo, laughing when Gogo wiggled out of her grasp and blew a bubble.

“What the hell, Honey?” Gogo grumbled, fixing her biker jacket.

Gogo wasn’t really upset. Honey knew this, she knew about Gogo’s front that she put up. She didn’t know why, but she knew that if Gogo was really mad, she wouldn’t have said anything.

“Hi, Gogo.” Honey smiled. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to know if you wanted to get coffee.” Gogo shrugged, stuffing her hands in her pockets. “But I’m not so sure anymore.”

“I’ll buy.” Honey said, her smile widening when Gogo shrugged.

“Fine.”

They walked down to the Lucky Cat Cafe, it would have been faster to walk to the place on campus, but it was crowded. And it wasn’t owned by Hiro and Tadashi’s aunt, though. That decision was already made.

About five minutes into the walk, the sky started to change from light blue to a dark gray. Honey frowned and watched as some rain started to fall, Gogo seemed to notice as well based on her scowl. She watched as Gogo zipped her jacket up before pushing her bangs out of her eyes and groaning.

“I didn’t hear anything about rain this morning.” Honey mumbled, her frown deepening when some of the rain. “Did you?”

“I don’t watch the news.” Gogo replied as she glared at the sky.

There was a flash of lightning that made Honey jump and turn to Gogo with a frown. “We’re not even close to the cafe...”

“Or the lab.” Gogo mumbled, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she looked at a street sign. “We’re closer to my place if you wanna hole up there until the rain passes...”

Honey smiled. “Are you sure it’s close?”

Gogo’s brow furrowed. “I think I might know where I live.”

Honey laughed and followed Gogo when she turned her heel and crossed the road. Gogo led her through some alleys, down a one way street that Honey didn’t know existed, and in through the back entrance of her apartment building. Their wet shoes squeaked as Gogo led them up the stairs to the fifth floor and down the hall.

Honey watched as Gogo fumbled with her keys and unlocked the door. She never took the phrase ‘when it rains, it pours’ literally, but here she was, soaked to the bone from a four and a quarter minute walk to her friend’s apartment. Her hands were shaking as Gogo opened the door and let her in, she idly wondered if Gogo had anything her size that she could borrow, she probably wouldn’t. Gogo was at least a head shorter than she was, so anything she owned wouldn’t fit.

“Well, here it is.” Gogo said as she and Honey entered. “Welcome, I guess.”

Gogo’s apartment consisted of a small living room, which was attached to an even smaller kitchen area. There was a door on either side of the entertainment center, probably leading to Gogo’s bed and bathrooms. The walls were painted the palest of yellows and were adorned with a few framed posters of motorcycles, an engine schematic, and a cover of an old engineering magazine, featuring some middle aged man with a motorcycle. Gogo had a single red sofa and three large chairs, one was green and the other two were dark purple.

“Your apartment is nice.” Honey said as she and Gogo took their shoes off.

“Thanks.” Gogo shrugged as she took off her jacket and tossed it on the green chair. “I’ll grab you something to wear,” She said, walking off to the door on the left. “Don’t want you to freeze to death in my place.” Gogo looked Honey over before mumbling something about “giant trees.”

Honey stood in the middle of Gogo’s apartment, she took her glasses off and wiped some of the droplets off of her lenses. She looked at the magazines that were on the coffee table, there were five different engineering ones, two feminist newsletters, and one issue of National Geographic, which was still in the plastic. There was also a set of coasters that held wallet sized photos, but Gogo didn’t even bother to take out the sample photos. Honey chuckled at that.

“Here.” Gogo said, exiting her bedroom and tossing a couple articles of clothing to Honey. “You’re lucky that they were giving away free t shirts at this hockey game, or else there’d be nothing for you. The shorts are just shorts.”

“Thanks, Gogo.” Honey smiled, walking to the door on the right.

“You can just leave your clothes in the bathroom,” Gogo said as she walked to the kitchen. “I’ll wash and dry ‘em for you later.”

“Okay.” Honey nodded and entered Gogo’s bathroom.

The shirt that Gogo had given her had a picture of a penguin with ice skates on, holding a hockey stick. Honey chuckled at the design before taking off her yellow sweater and tossing the t shirt on quickly. She took her leggings off before putting on the pair of black basketball shorts that Gogo had provided her with. Honey had never worn anything like that in her life. She folded the rest of her wet clothes and put them in what looked to be Gogo’s hamper before exiting the bathroom.

“I made some tea.” Gogo said from the kitchen as Honey entered. “If you want some.”

“Thanks.” Honey walked over to where Gogo stood and accepted the cup that she was handed. “What kind is this?”

“Saenggang Cha...” Gogo said absently before pausing. “Uh... Ginger tea, my dad prepared it for me a few weeks ago.” She took a sip. “It’s supposed to prevent colds, so I thought since, you know...”

Honey nodded and smiled, taking a sip of the tea. “It’s really good.”

“Thanks.” Gogo replied. “It’s also supposed to help if you have bad diarrhea, so there’s that.”

Honey chuckled. “Is your dad still in Korea with your grandma?”

“Yep.” Gogo nodded, finishing her tea and grabbing the gum that she’d stuck to the side and popping it back in her mouth.

“Sorry.” Honey sighed, following Gogo into the living room and sitting on the green chair.

“It’s alright,” Gogo shrugged, flopping onto the sofa and grabbing a remote off of the coffee table. “She needs the company, and she still sends gifts, so...” Gogo gestured to at least a dozen candles on her bookshelf. “She also gave me a year’s worth of toilet paper when I first moved in, so that was nice.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” Gogo turned the TV on and turned on the Discovery Channel. “Mythbusters is on.”

They watched the show in silence as the rain continued to pour, Gogo’s windows were taking a beating from the rain and the wind howled against the glass. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked loudly, distracting Honey from the show. She idly glanced at Gogo, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She’d never seen Gogo like this before, her eyelids were drooping and she looked like she was about to fall asleep.

Honey pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture, thankful that her camera tone did not alert Gogo in the least. Or it didn’t seem like it did.

“Don’t post that.” Gogo yawned, stretching a little.

“You don’t mind that I take pictures, do you?” Honey found herself asking. “It’s just that you always tell me not to post them, but you don’t tell me not to take them, so...”

“I don’t mind the pictures.” Gogo shrugged. “Just kinda confused about them is all.”

“What do you mean?” Honey frowned a little.

“Why do you like taking pictures of me?” Gogo asked, crossing her arms.

Honey froze. Why did she take photos of Gogo? She knew that she could easily answer by simply stating that she took pictures of everything, but Gogo would see right through that. She’d let the subject drop, but Gogo would know that Honey was just trying to change the subject.

“Because you’re beautiful.” Honey said quickly.

Gogo’s cheeks turned slightly pink and she glared at the TV. “You don’t have to lie to me.” She muttered.

“I’m not lying.” Honey replied, she could feel her neck turning bright red. “You’re really beautiful.”

“Thanks.” Gogo said quietly. “You’re pretty, too.”

Honey smiled at the compliment and moved to sit beside Gogo on the sofa. “Thank you.”

Gogo nodded and offered her a small smile.

They were quiet for a while, neither of them paid attention to the TV, even though the hosts were building a turkey shooting cannon. A brief thought went through Honey’s mind, more like an urge. For some reason she needed to kiss Gogo. She needed to see what Gogo would look like afterward as well. Maybe even take a picture of it.

“I want to try something.” Gogo mumbled after a few minutes.

Gogo leaned over toward Honey, gently placing her hand on Honey’s forearm. She felt Gogo’s breath on her as she got closer, they were barely an inch apart. Honey looked into Gogo’s eyes and felt her mouth go dry. Their noses were almost touching and Gogo’s hand was trembling slightly.

“Is this okay?” Gogo asked quietly.

“Yes.” Honey breathed.

In an instant, Gogo’s lips were on hers. Honey felt herself gasp when their lips touched, her left hand reached up and gripped Gogo’s thigh while the other blindly grasped for her cellphone. Gogo’s hands cupped Honey’s cheeks and pulled her in closer. Her lips were softer than Honey had expected, and her calloused hands were much more gentle. It made sense though, a lot of her work required a gentle touch.

Honey fumbled with her cellphone, while attempting to kiss Gogo. It must have been muscle memory, but Honey managed to unlock her phone and open the camera. She tilted the camera up and quickly snapped a photo, hoping that the camera was facing the right way.

“Seriously?” Gogo breathed when she pulled away, a small smile forming on her face.

“I don’t know what came over me.” Honey replied quietly, lifting up her phone and looking at the picture.

It was slightly blurry, but otherwise a good picture of the two of them.

“You can post that one.” Gogo said quietly.

“What should the caption say?” Honey asked with a smile.

Gogo shrugged and leaned back against the sofa. “Hashtag our first kiss?”

“First?”

“I plan on doing it again.”

Honey smiled as she posted the photo. 

 


End file.
